


June Bingo Card - Kink Bingo

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Individual, unrelated kink prompt fics for the 1_million_words June Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine, All Mine

“Oh, no. D...Danny… what…what the _fuuuck…_ ”

Steve hears how absurd it sounds, the shaky way he’s blurting out the words. He feels Danny’s breath, a hot snort against his ass cheeks, deeply amused, and he knows Danny wants to pull back and laugh out loud at him but…

He apparently wants to keep giving Steve this bliss more than he wants to mock him so Danny pulls him wider with his thumbs, stays put, and keeps making maddening, wet circles around Steve’s hole with his tongue. He licks and presses inside, barely, and does things with his lips that….

_Sweet Jeeesus._

“Son of a…..God, yeah, shit!”

They’d been lying twisted around each other, sixty-nining like a couple of amateur porn stars when Danny hauled up on his elbows a little higher, reached that little bit further and….

“Fuck, yes,” Steve felt Danny push in, push his _tongue_ deep inside him, making it dance. His own cock jumped, twitched, demanded he get his hand on it. “Keep…going, don’t stop, please….don’t stop. You're gonna....ahhh...gonna make me come like this.”

It felt electric, felt alive inside him, that hot, wet, unpredictable muscle now officially fucking him deeper than he’d ever understood a tongue could go.

Steve’s own hand started flying, cock moist with Danny’s spit and his own precome and …between the two sensations he flew apart; his hips went so crazy Danny nearly lost his hold, found it just in time to twist that muscle in and make it really dance as Steve froze and shouted and came all over the sheets, all over his belly, sobbing.

“Are you going to lie there and tell me,” Danny bit Steve’s ass a couple of times on the way up, and his overwhelmed body jumped hard at the additional lightning bolts. “That in all your trips around the world, no one has ever given you that before?”

“If they had….” Steve didn’t move. Couldn’t. “Do you think I’d be this messed up now?”

“Awesome,” Danny kissed along Steve’s side, his chest, finding the nook by his shoulder and settling in. “Consider it ours, then. No one else gets to do that to you, ever. It’s mine. All mine.”

Steve let go of a ‘hell, yeah’ sound. 

He didn’t tell him the rest was his, too. If he wanted it. 

He would eventually. Had to, somehow. ‘Cause the thought of Danny doing that to anyone else…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prompt card- fairly obvious which square this ... filled. ;)
> 
>  


	2. A Gram of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set in my BDSM 'verse, for the seven or so people who like that. ;). The prompt was body piercing.

“I can see it today,” Danny said from the passenger’s seat, where he’d been awaiting Steve with the window down and the radio on. “Under your shirt. One of the little gold balls, I mean; when you reach or move just right, I can see it.”

“You’re obsessed,” Steve fought back a grin and handed Danny two grocery bags to set by his feet as he climbed in the truck.

They had gone to the garden and hardware stores, and then stopped so Steve could run inside to pick up a few things they needed for dinner. Danny would feel like maybe they were sinking into some kind of terrifyingly tame, domestic weekend routine if it weren’t for the fact that Steve’s new nipple piercing was currently threatening to give him a full-out hard on in the Foodland parking lot.

Even for Danny, that wasn’t tame. 

“Do you blame me? Having to wait two full weeks before I can play with it?”

He tried not to sound bitter, but… it had been a long two weeks.

“Obsessed and impatient,” Steve stopped fighting the grin. “Now you get how it feels being your dutiful sub. You torture me with far deeper frustration than that all the time.”

Steve didn’t crank the ignition, just sat with his hand on the key, shoulder pulled back to make the deep blue v-neck t-shirt stretch taut across his skin. One of the two little balls on the barbell made an appearance again, pushing the fabric up.

“Not dutiful,” Danny bit his own lip. “Not today, you’re not. Fucking tease.”

He couldn’t help it; he might have restrained himself if Steve hadn’t pushed it but… he had pushed it. So Danny reached, the pinkie side of his hand resting against Steve’s body, thumb extending to trace the jewelry through the cotton that was covering it.

“Oh, hey, wait,” he did the math and felt his own eyes lighting up. “It’s been eleven days. Eleven. That’s basically two weeks. Practically.”

“Three days short of two weeks is what it is.” Steve let his hand holding the keys drop, still not starting the truck. “But I was going to tell you when we got home that …I think it’s good to go. Feels all healed. Ready for your tongue and your teeth.”

“Hell, yeah. Pull your shirt up for me. C’mon…” 

Danny didn’t take his eyes off his own thumb, didn’t look up when Steve snorted. It was an ‘I knew that was coming’ snort. Borderline mouthy; Steve really was full of it today. 

“It’s four p.m. and we’re in a public parking lot, Danny…”

“We’re at the ass end of the lot, because you always have to park a football field from any given store. Plus, you’ve got a great view if anyone walks close to us. Right?”

Steve visibly hesitated but then shrugged and gave in, cranking his seat back and shifting himself forward, tugging his shirt up just enough and relaxing back into it again.

“Let me,” Danny hooked a finger under the hem and pulled it a little further, felt Steve’s arm drop, the palm of his hand pressing against Danny’s back. Steve’s eyes were on his own chest as Danny reached with his other hand to ghost fingertips over his new jewelry, to press and wiggle and slide it around, to tease it and him.

“Oh…good,” Steve shifted, a foot pressing down hard by the parking brake. “Weird. But good.”

“Doesn’t hurt?”

“No.”

“It looks…really great on you. You wear it well, babe.” 

Danny admired the way the ultra thin barbell sat perfectly horizontal through Steve’s dark brown areola, lanced right behind the nipple. He’d gone with a gold one to match the chains and cock ring Danny had bought him, and had chosen a longer barbell so that one sixteenth of an inch or so of it extended on both sides of the piercing. The gold ball caps on the ends were elegantly small, but looked so warm and bright against his skin.

“Some guys get these and they look… I don’t know, goofy. On you, it’s like a bow tie on a tuxedo. Seriously.”

“Glad you like it….mm _mmmm_ mm….” 

Steve hummed when Danny leaned in and went right to work on it with his mouth – kissing it and then getting his lips around it, sucking and tugging, tongue working both Steve’s nipple and the barbell firmly with his mouth still latched on. 

Steve hissed, hips giving an involuntary thrust, feet pushing harder into the floor when Danny pulled back and then bit gently but insistently down around it.

“Damn… you’re gonna mark me up when we get home, aren’t you? Gonna eat me alive?”

“Yes,” Danny sat back, reluctantly, tugged the shirt down slowly. “Right after I put away the groceries and tie you to the headboard. Drive, babe.”

~*~

Danny gave in to the urge to hump the mattress a little, kissing and licking Steve’s balls, a hand light around the base of Steve’s cock, eyes up to watch his every reaction.

He’d first asked for him to lay back down on the bed, hands overhead then got plenty of pillows under him. Then he’d crossed Steve’s wrists over each other before cuffing him, pressing each cuff shut so tight there was almost no give – the backs of Steve’s hands were against the headboard’s metal bars with nothing for him to grip onto, no way to vent what he felt except by twisting, bucking and pressing his feet into the bed. 

All of which he was right on the verge of doing; teetering on that sweet point right before the drop into oblivion. Danny could see the stress in his eyes – how much he was hoping Danny wouldn’t order him not to.

“I’m going to suck you off now,” Danny said by way of reassurance. “Then I’m gonna fuck that sweet little hole ‘til it’s red. Good?”

Steve answered with a whine that meant yes, eyes closing, body rocking as Danny kissed his way north, avoiding his dick for the moment, surveying the lovely damage he’d done.

He’d slicked and opened Steve with two fingers, first, then he’d crawled up over him and went to work on his chest, hovering low over him, their bodies bumping and rubbing as he did. He attended to the unadorned nipple first, giving it some loving abuse and a ring of small, purple tooth marks before returning to the star of the show. Steve had taken it mostly in stride – Danny wasn’t causing any more pain than he liked; he only jumped a couple of times when bruises were being sucked out of him, only shouted ‘shit’ once when Danny bit hard and shook his head like a lion with an antelope’s neck in its mouth.

By the time he was done with the barbell, though, Steve’s chest was a field of pink and red blotches, cherry-sized purple bruises and tiny, jagged tooth marks. All of which he would bitch about tomorrow when he had to wear a t-shirt surfing but now… neither of them had the bandwidth to worry about it.

“Danny, fuuck…more. Deeper, please, suck …yeah, _suck_ me…” 

Steve was losing it now, gasping, hips jumping, trying to fuck Danny’s mouth. Danny held Steve’s hips down, let him in deeper but only as deep as he needed for heat and friction, no more, until Steve let loose a quick, incoherent shout and then Danny took him deep, sucking hard, fingers finding his hole and thrusting, working him inside and out. 

He felt three, four strong pulses and swallowed every drop down, waited until Steve let go, sinking into the bed before drawing off him. Then he licked him clean until Steve whispered ‘stop, please.’

“Up,” Danny had given him a second, then pushed his legs back, urged his hips up, drawing one of Steve’s legs long against Danny’s body, his shoulder and shit he was big. “My turn, beautiful….”

He tried to hold his own release off as long as possible, to deliver on the promise of a well-reamed hole - and considering all the anticipation Danny felt like he did all right. He fucked him ‘til Steve’s neck and lower back arched, their skin slapping, Steve’s over stimulated cock and balls trying to come all over again.

That was what actually sent Danny flying off the cliff, Steve seizing around him, groaning and…when Danny could see straight, they were coming in for a landing; still rocking, both sighing out wounded sounds, sweat soaked and hazy. 

“I think…” Steve gave a last sigh as Danny pulled out. “I think they wired that thing straight to my balls.”

“Good to know,” Danny reached for the fast release on the cuffs and helped Steve lower his arms safely, massaged his elbows and his wrists for him as they both sank into the bed. “I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.”

“Figured you’d want that piece of intel.”

Steve sounded drunk and Danny couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Steve ran heavy fingers through Danny’s hair.

“I was thinking of other things you might get pierced. Like…”

“No! No, no. And no.”

Hell, no.


	3. Can't Unsee, Not Sure I Want To...

He wouldn’t have these images burned into his brain if he’d called ahead, first.

That was Danny’s thought as he pulled away from the curb, away from Steve’s house. 

All his fault. Really, it was. Next time he would most definitely call. He would always call. Never just drive up unannounced again, ever.

It having happened…there was also more he might have done to mitigate the impact. In other words, he wouldn’t have inconvenient aches in so many sensitive places if he’d stopped when he saw Steve had company. He hadn't stopped. He'd kept walking down the back lawn, toward where the two of them were sitting – close to the water, well past what he thought of as ‘their’ spot.

Steve was reclining, back to Danny, in one of those half a beach chairs; low to the ground, not much more than a glorified canvas blanket with a back and little tubular legs.

There was a blonde girl in his lap, her head on Steve’s chest.

Correction. 

Danny stopped flat. 

A blond boy. Woah.

His brain suggested maybe he and his body walk very quietly away, cutting back by the strip of grass along the side of Steve’s house to get the hell in his car and go, but …

He hid behind a tree instead. 

Fuck. _Why?_ Why was he… _standing_ here? What was he doing? Being a freaking creeper?

He had reasons. He needed to know who the hunk of beefcake between Steve’s thighs was, exactly. Because he looked suspiciously like the bass player for that lame-assed boy band they’d been assisting all week.

The assignment had meant countless hours in their vapid company; working through every constantly changing detail in their itinerary, canvasing the concert hall, the room where the press conference would be, even their hotel. Why that should be 5-0’s job? The governor had said something about them being so good with logistics, at blending in and…oh, also, the keyboardist’s father was a diplomat so the band always got the good protection.

Danny hated every second of it: Having to play nanny, answer their inane questions. Not to mention how Grace was angling for tickets for her and her friends when he felt like maybe she was a tad too young for this crap. And the way this one had eyed Steve; plying him with silly questions, long stares at Steve’s arms, his chest, engaging him in eye dances and ignoring Danny’s disapproving glare. 

Yep. It was him. Liam something-or-other. Apparently, the eye dances had worked.

He and Steve had been kissing since right about when Danny took cover; Liam’s back was still against Steve’s front as they indulged in that slow, slightly awkward sideways face sucking. It allowed for a horrifically excellent view of their mouths coming together and apart, the increasing depths Steve’s tongue was reaching, the occasional pulling back for oxygen and lip nibbles.

Then, mister ‘bass and backup vocals’ hitched himself up, body twisting, ass rubbing rhythmically against Steve’s crotch and...wow, he should go. He should really….go.

It was too mesmerizing for him to actually move, though; watching Steve slide one hand into Liam’s swim trunks, other hand digging into his shaggy, golden hair, tugging at it. 

They must have planned this - an off-hours visit to Steve’s place, a swim, and……

“ohhhh…. _God, yeah_ ….”

Rock-god gasped the words, his hands flying back behind himself to grab onto Steve’s biceps and shoulders, digging in with suddenly very needy fingers as Steve worked him.

How many times had Danny wanted exactly this? To trace over Steve’s arms, his tats with his fingers? Get his lips, his tongue on them? To feel Steve touching him none too gently? Maybe half a million, that was all.

If he’d known Steve might want it too…..

“Up,” Steve spoke it so softly Danny barely heard it. 

But there his new lover went, up on his knees just as ordered. Danny watched Steve turn him around, pulling the swim trunks down in two quick tugs as he did, saw him leaning forward and...

It was official: Steve liked cock. Loved it, from all available evidence – the way he was savoring, licking, kissing before taking him in his mouth. And when he did, the long, deep glides he immediately started in on with his head; up and down and up and…sloppy. Loudly sloppy. 

Shit, he’d be halfway there already if it were him.

That thought made Danny tear his eyes away from Steve long enough to see it; the way the kid was staring down at Steve, eyes hazy, his mouth alternately hissing and falling open, silent. He couldn’t be more than twenty-two – had probably only ever been with people his age, the occasional fan boy or girl. He sure as hell hadn’t ever had a grown man, not one like Steve. That much was all over his face, the way he was holding onto Steve’s arm, his shoulder, so tight, watching like he couldn’t quite believe it was happening.

It cut through the fog in Danny’s brain and he was out of there – practically racing to his car, not even concerned with them spotting him, not that they did. 

He hadn’t run in time to avoid hearing it, though; the long, deep groan in the key of ‘G’ the guy let out when he lost it, the shouted ‘f’ bombs that poured out of him and ended in a wounded whine.

The guy couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket as far as Danny was concerned, but that sound? Yeah, it was pretty hot.

~*~

He had to collect himself at both ends of the drive before he could steer or walk to his apartment with anything resembling a steady hand or his dignity.

There were a couple of ways of looking at it, though: This band wasn’t coming back, not in its probably very limited life span. So it wasn’t like blondie and Steve were going to become a thing. And now ….

He just had to figure out how to let Steve know he knew about him, without revealing why he knew about him.

Thank God he hadn’t stayed to see if they’d fuck. Thank God he didn’t have the image in his head of Steve kneeling behind him, pulling the guy in by the hips as he gave him a sweet pounding. Except…he so did.

He wasn’t going to go take a shower and jerk off to that image.

Except he so was.


End file.
